Artistic Explosions
by BroccoLoki
Summary: A 17 year old girl becomes a missing nin and is recruited by the Akatsuki. suck at summaries DeidaraxOC slight KakashixOC different OC rating cause Hidan's in it, enough said really.
1. Chapter 1

**So my Deidara story…this is the info on the character I will be using, I don't care if she is a Mary Sue, I just want her to be strong, after all, Akatsuki members aren't weak!**

**Name: **Amaya Ryuu, meaning Night Rain and Dragon

**Age: **17

**Appearance:** She has light blue hair reaching just past her shoulders, it is a most distinguishing feature, as not many people with blue hair exist in or around Konoha. She is not amazingly tall, standing at 5'3. Her body is of relatively equal proportions, though her arms are slightly longer than most in comparison with the size of her torso. She is toned, due to the fact that she is a Shinobi, she trains relentlessly to prove herself to some-one. She has one Blue eye while the other is the colour of lavender. Her eyes are lined with thick lashes and she is told she has a rather menacing stare, as well as a cocky smile.

**Personality: **She is ruthless, she will often do anything to get that which she desires, or to see a mission through to its end if someone gets in her way, be they friend or foe sh will not hesitate to get them out of her way, by any means necessary. She is rather detached and prefers not to speak to those she doesn't know, she doesn't make an effort around new people, she waits for them to come to her. She loves to tease and taunt, but it is very difficult to tell if she is messing around or doing it out of spite. Despite these traits, when she gets close to some-one she will often be cheerful, and occasionally kind, exerting her-self to protect close friends. She enjoys night time, favouring it's stillness and likes the moon, it comforts her. She is not one for heights, often getting panicky when she is a great distance away from the ground. She also enjoys the rain, for she dislikes dry and heat.

**Clan:** She is one of only two known surviving members of a clan called the Ryuu clan, aptly named because of their abilities to summon powerful dragons to fight by their side in the heat of battle, also many of their jutsu are dragon based for example, water dragon Jutsu or Rising Twin dragons. The clan was proud, but not incredibly large taking residence in the forest not too far from Konoha. They had a leader, and he or she often had a spouse, the first child of the two would be the heir to the clan, regardless of gender. When the heir reached the age of ten, a dragon was tattooed onto their back, covering almost all of it to symbolise their leadership, lesser members of the clan had a smaller tattoo in a certain area depending on their family. When Amaya was six months old, the elders of the clan imprisoned the spirit of one of their dragon summons in her body, sealing it away as a punishment for disobeying the orders of the one who had summoned it, leaving her with an increase in chakra, but no-where near that of Naruto's or any other Jinchiruki. Her clan was wiped out when she was just four years old, she saw the person who did it, but her memory doesn't permit her to see their face they spared only her life, unaware that her cousin was in Konoha, living there. To this day she doesn't know why the assassin, who-ever it was spared her life, and she doesn't have some kind of grudge against he/she, she doesn't seek to avenge her clan but her cousin does. Her cousin was the daughter of the leader of the clan, blessed with the ability to summon any dragon she desires, even if a dragon is summoned by another it will listen to her because of her lineage.

**Skills: **Average at Taijutsu, moderately skilled at Ninjutsu and very little talent with genjutsu. The thing that makes her such a formidable opponent is her high levels of chakra and her ability to control it, she can focus it at several different points around her body, making her slightly stronger or faster, or even heightening her senses. She also possesses a very small amount of medical ninjutsu allowing her to heal surface wounds.

**Other: **her dragon tattoo is on her right shoulder blade.

The seal used to keep the dragon inside her is relatively weak, because of this whenever she is very angry, or scared she gains dragonic traits, heightened speed, strength and stamina, however she loses control of her body, and it begins to change. The dragon does what it thinks is necessary to get her out of the situation, though more often than not it is the wrong thing. Despite wanting to be separate from Amaya, the dragon looks out for her, and protects her lending her strength whenever needed.

She hates her cousin, and will refer to her as the whore at some stage In this fic, despite her cousin being nothing of the sort.

Her cousin is the lover of Kakashi Hatake (had to get him in here XD).

**Anything else you wanna know? Just ask, I'll do my best to answer. I worked hard on her bio and am quite proud with it, gimme some feedback please!** **I might not be able to update often, so bare with me.**


	2. What's going on?

**And so the actual start of my Deidara fanfic, I really wanna get this right so sorry if I don't update too often.**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters, much to my distaste, I do own Amaya and any other OC's that may appear. **

Rain fell onto the already wet muddy ground of the forest that surrounded Konahagakure, filling the quiet night with a gentle hum of sound. Amaya was on a mission with a squad of six other Anbu Black ops, it was an unusually large squad for what seemed to be such a simple mission.

They crouched in the bushes, quietly exchanging whispers. They simply had to catch a few rogue ninja that had been spotted near the village lately, simple really, finding them may be more difficult than it seemed though as the rain had washed away most traces of them.

"So, if we all split up we should be able to find them, if you feel threatened do not hesitate to kill," the leader of the seven man squad: Kaori announced before placing his mask firmly over his face. He then made a simple hand signal and all of the Anbu jumped away in different directions.

Amaya sighed gently as she gracefully ran through the trees, scanning the area around her for signs of the enemy. She soon spotted some-one, and she quickly stopped allowing herself a better view. She could clearly see his headband, which had the symbol for the hidden cloud village on it.

_Great, why did I have to be the one to find something?_Amaya grumbled in her thoughts, before pulling a kunai gently and quietly out of her Holster and throwing it towards the enemy. It landed with a thud on the tree right next to his head; the paper bomb attached to it began to fizz before it exploded. She smiled with content before she gasped feeling something sharp poking her back. _Damn idiot, how didn't I notice this guy? I'm so careless! _She scolded herself, again only thinking.

"Is this all Konoha's most elite shinobi have to offer?" the man chuckled before Amaya stumbled forward into the open space where the man had stood just a few moments ago. "Don't think you're getting away that easy, love!" the guy said still chuckling to himself causing Amaya to bite her lip.

"Don't 'love' me, you asshole!" Amaya spat, walking backwards only to groan as a couple more people joined them, smirking evilly. There was then a shriek as Amaya fell backwards, landing with a thud on the soft squishy mud. "Shit!" she said, eying up her opponents, the two newcomers wielded long katanas, where-as the first guy still only held a kunai in his hand.

She backed up, still on the floor, until she could not back up any more, the three men got closer; forming a circle around her, each of them had the same evil looking smirk plastered on their ugly looking faces.

"So what do we do with her boss?" one questioned, sounding rather gormless.

"What do you mean what do we do, we kill her!" the one in the middle, with the kunai said, walking closer and reaching his had out to her masked face, causing her to flinch away. All he did was grab the mask and pull it from her face, revealing her eyes, which were wide with fear.

"Awe look, she's scared!" the final man spoke.

The leader stepped back before flinging the kunai towards her, it brushed past her cheek. Soon she felt a hot liquid rushing down her face and she knew it was her own blood. _Looks like I'm done for_ she thought with a sigh, she could only feel fear, when suddenly something happened.

_**No way am I going like this**__**! **_A rather malicious sounding voice, definitely not her own said inside her head.

Suddenly, all she could feel was pain, overwhelming pain rushing through every part of her body, causing her to scream out loudly and clutch her head. _**You're weak and pathetic, you are an anbu black op, you are supposed to be a powerful elite shinobi **_the voice said as she screamed.

"Wh…Who the h…hell are you?" Amaya stuttered out loud, causing the three guys to exchange looks.

"Well we are…" the leader began but was cut off.

"Not you!" Amaya growled, looking up at him, her eyes were now a different colour, they were a deep red with slits rather than pupils.

_**Well, if I told you it would be no fun now would it? **_The voice said followed by a lauh that echoed around Amaya's head. _**I'll help you out, just this once, you better be grateful!**_

At that moment Amaya lost all awareness of what was going on, her world was black as her body began to change. The first change had already happened; her eyes, now it was her teeth, her canines began to grow, and became pointed, then her finger nails, also grew and became sharp, they resembled claws rather than finger nails. Though she wasn't aware of anything the pain was still there, the body screamed out.

"What's going on boss?!" the gormless sounding guy said, as they staggered backwards and watched the scene unfolding before them.

There was a strange crunching sound, followed by ripping as a long green tail sprouted from the base of Amaya's spine, covered in scales. The rest of her body followed suit and soon became a dull green.

'Amaya' stood up, but she wasn't conscious, whatever the voice inside her head had been, it took over her body flexing it's hands and admiring the claws. It grinned bearing the pointed teeth as it gazed over to the three ninja.

In a fraction of a second it was behind them, grabbing the gormless one around the head, and twisting it with a crack as he fell limply to the floor. It lashed out with it's claws, quickly slicing the other one's neck, blood spilled from the deep gash as he also fell to the floor, leaving the leader.

"Get away from me!" he screamed in fear as 'Amaya' began walking towards him, blood dripping from her claws onto the floor. "I said get away!" he shouted franticly, throwing the kunai at 'Amaya' who simply caught it between two fingers and tossed it aside. "What kind of monster are you?!" the guy cried.

_**I'm not the monster here, you are**_, the voice, that had been in Amaya's head said grinning maliciously, as she grabbed the guy round the throat, _**any last words? **_She said teasing slightly as she lifted him from the ground.

"You're gonna pay for th…" he was cut of as her claws sunk into his neck killing him instantly before she dropped him onto the floor.

_**That felt good**_ she said licking her lips as she snapped her head round to look at five people, Anbus from Amaya's squad.

"Amaya?" Kaori said, stunned as he gazed at the sight before him.

_**I'm sorry, she's out right now, can I take a message? **_She said as she jumped towards him, grabbing his throat and throwing him back into a tree, which creaked and snapped as it fell backwards.

Within thirty seconds, the other four were lying at her feet, blood seeping from their fatal wounds as she observed her kills and smirked.

She was however ignorant of the fact she was being watched, the final member of her team had seen her kill her squad and was rushing back to the village as fast as he could. And a man, covered in a black cloak, decorated with red clouds, a straw had perched on his head, he smirked, and turned walking off into the forest.

Amaya had sunk to the floor, leaning on a tree, her claws, tail and teeth retracting, her eyes turning back to the usual colours. She didn't remember anything as she drifted into the land of slumber, covered in the blood of others, as the rain washed it away.

**Hmm, No Deidara in this one, unless you want him to be the guy at the end, that guy can be anyone you want, from the Akatsuki that is, apart from Konan cause she's not a guy. **

**Well, I hope I did an OK job, I had a picture in my head of what I wanted it to be like but I found it difficult to explain it if you get what I mean.**

**Hope you enjoyed it XD reviews welcome, and if you're gonna say it's shit, at least have a reason for it, constructive criticism only! **


	3. What's in it for me?

**So, chapter 2, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters. I'd love to own Deidara, or Kakashi though.**

Amaya awoke to a strong win ruffling her hair, sending it flying in all different directions. She was aware of a bright light in her eyes, causing confusion as the last thing she remembered was being in a forest, where her eyes would be shaded from such light. She simply kept her eyes closed for a minute giving them time to adjust to the light when she became aware of the fact her wrists were tied together.

Her eyes snapped open and she gazed around her, she was no longer in the forest, and all she could see was blue skies and clouds. She was in-fact atop some kind of bird, its large wings flapping in a steady rhythm as she looked around and spotted a person. They were wearing a black cloak, with some kind of red cloud pattern on it, their long blonde hair; tied back into a very high pony tail was flapping around in the wind along with the cloak. Amaya assumed it to be a woman that is until he turned round to gaze at her.

"So, you're awake un," He said smirking down at her, His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen, at least the eye that could be seen, the other had some kind of ocular device on it. Despite long rather feminine golden hair he was quite attractive.

"No my eyes are open because I'm sleeping, idiot," Amaya said, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she scowled up at him. "Where the hell am I?" she questioned, rather angrily.

"I'm not sure exactly but you're some-where in the sky, un," he simply answered.

"What?" she said, her eyes growing wide as she looked to her left to see the ground, a long way away. "Shit," she squeaked.

"Hmm?" he said following her line of vision. "What, un?" he asked her as she closed her eyes tight.

"Why am I here?" she said shouting slightly.

"You'll find out later, what's up? Don't tell me you're scared of heights ore something un!" He said laughing slightly.

"Shut up!" she shouted "Who the hell are you, you're with the Akatsuki I figured that much out!" she said still shouting.

"You don't need to shout, I'm right here un" He said, his voice now closer than before, she opened one eye to glare at him towering above her.

"Answer the question, or at least tell me your damn name!" she said quieter.

"Deidara, un" he stated.

"Deidara _un_, what a strange name," she said smirking slightly.

"Don't mock me girl, now, what's your name un?" he questioned as she closed her eye again.

"Why should I tell you anything?" she questioned defiantly attempting to struggle free of the binds around her wrist.

"Because, girl you are tied up, with your eyes closed, high above the ground, you're scared of heights and I'm probably stronger than you, un" he sated crouching down beside her, "Now what is your name hmmm?"

"Amaya, _un," _she said, mocking him.

"Haven't I already told you not to mock me un?" he growled before standing up.

"Yeah," Amaya said smirking. "So, do you think you could untie me?" she questioned sounding hopeful.

"No, I don't trust you un," Deidara stated as the bird swerved to one side, causing Amaya to squeak as she was tossed to the side.

"Hey watch it, I could have died!" Amaya growled.

"But you didn't, un" Deidara said gazing behind at her with a smirk plastered on his face.

She just growled slightly and decided not to talk, she felt uncomfortable, up high with a strange guy who she only recognised from the cloak he was wearing. After around ten minutes of complete silence she decided to speak once again.

"What does the Akatsuki want with me? I'm not strong, or particularly good at anything," she asked him.

"You seriously don't know un?" he said looking round as she shook her head "You've got something inside you, something powerful, it could be useful to us un," he stated.

"Really now," she said with a sigh, she couldn't remember any of the events from the previous night, apart from an incredible amount of pain. "Are we there yet?" she questioned.

"Soon, un," he said without looking back at her.

"How soon?" she questioned.

"I don't know, un" he said sounding slightly irritated.

"Ho…" she was cut off.

"No more questions un," he snapped causing her to make a 'humph' noise.

A few minutes later the bird swooped down, and within seconds (of strange eeping noises from Amaya) they were on the ground beside a large rock-face. Deidara jumped down from the bird and looked up to Amaya, who looked more than slightly freaked out.

"Off, un," he stated. No reply. "I said off, un" he started to sound agitated though there was still no reply. "Get off of the bird un!" he shouted, again no reply. His patience was now running on empty as he made a hand sign and the bird disappeared in a puff of smoke, causing Amaya to land on the floor with a thud. She glared up at Deidara, who still had an annoyed expression on his face.

"What the hell did you have to go and do that for, you fucking asshole!" Amaya shouted as she made an effort to get up using no hands.

"You weren't listening to me, un" he said to her, irritation clear in the tone of his voice. "Now let's go un!" he said grabbing the front of her anbu uniform and pulling her to her feet before dragging her towards a large round door made from stone. He made a hand sign and it rolled open, revealing hallways. "Follow me, un" he said dragging her speedily down the hallway to a door at the end.

"Bit difficult not to seen as you are dragging me, idiot!," she said her voice raised. "I can walk by ma-self you know," she growled, stopping as he did next to a door, he knocked on it and let go.

"Enter," came a voice from inside.

"Huh? What the hell's going on?" Amaya hissed at Deidara who opened the door and stepped in, grabbing Amaya's uniform again and dragging her along with him. "Let go of me you…" Amaya trailed off, she was in a room, with shadows shrouding the back, where only an outline and a pair of eyes were visible, she shuddered slightly.

"Well done Deidara," the voice from the back said. "You girl, I've been told you are both faster and stronger than a regular shinobi, now I have you in front of me, I am finding it hard to believe, nether the less I would like to offer you a position in the Akatsuki," he said calmly.

Amaya had one eyebrow raised "Well, you don't waist time with pleasantries do ya? And tell me why should I join you?" she asked defiantly.

"Because, if you don't you will die where you stand you've seen too much," He answered her.

"What's in it for me?" she questioned.

"Wealth, a reputation, and hopefully in the end of this world domination," he stated causing Amaya's jaw to go slack.

"I'll think abou…" she was cut off.

"Yes or no? bearing in mind you killed your own squad, you will no doubt be regarded as a criminal in your village."

Amaya dwelled on it for a second, thinking about it, it was a win lose situation, she would die now if she said no, they weren't really giving her a choice. "I suppose so," she muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"Good, now your headband," he said.

"What about it?"

"Look at Deidara's," She obliged looking up to see a line scratched through the Iwagakure Symbol.

"You want me to run a line through it," it was a statement rather than a question.

"Not now, later, you'll be rooming with Deidara, it seems the only logical place really, until we get you a room sorted, if you find Konan she'll give you your uniform, you are both excused," he said before Deidara yanked her towards the door, without saying a word.

"Let go please, and untie me if you would," Amaya said.

Deidara groaned. "Why do you have to share my room, un" he growled letting go of her collar and pulling a kunai from his pocket, he sliced the ropes, allowing them to fall to the floor.

"I dunno, but I'm tired," she stated.

"Tired!? You were sleeping for three days un!" he stated walking off down the corridor, she followed him as he carried on, turning down another hallway, then stopping outside a door, which had a plaque on it labelled 'Deidara's room'.

"That's original," she commented sarcastically.

"Shut up, un" he grumbled, dipping his hand into his cloak and pulling out a small key which he used to open his door, he pulled the key out and walked in. Amaya shrugged slightly before following him in.

His bedroom was not very exciting to tell you the truth, the walls were a creamy sort of colour, or at least they were, they now resemble a shade of grey with numerous lumps of clay in random spots around the room. The carpet was the same shade as the ring Amaya had noticed him wearing, and despite the walls being covered in clay the carpet looked quite neat. A large double bed was placed against the wall farthest from the door, it was un-made, above it was a large window and on the window-sill were an alarm clock and a little wooden box. There was a white door, which was open revealing a bathroom decorated with blue tiles. Next to the open white door was a desk, which had a lamp, a lump of clay in a plastic bag, a mirror and a pot full of numerous artistic utensils such as pencils and paintbrushes. Opposite the bed were a dark brown coloured wardrobe and drawers.

"Why are you staring un?" he said placing the key on the desk and sitting on the swivelling chair next to it.

"I'm taking in my surroundings," Amaya stated "It smells like clay real bad in here," she added taking a deep breath.

"And? I like the smell of clay un," Deidara declared "If it's that bad go and open the window, un" he stated lazily pointing towards the window. Amaya simply stared at him for a second before walking over to the window, however when she failed to reach the handle, she resorted to standing on Deidara's bed, she managed to reach it then opening it wide as a gust of wind filled the room. The sky outside was oranges and reds melding into a dark shade of purple as night began to take over, causing Amaya to smile as she stepped off his bed.

"So, you like clay then I'm taking it?" she said beckoning to the back of clay on his desk. He nodded. "You make models?" she asked.

"That explode un," he stated with a grin.

"But doesn't that kind of defeat the whole object, I thought art was supposed to be preserved, like a painting or something, but then I wouldn't know, I'm not an artist," she said.

"My views are somewhat different, Fine art is the beauty of a single fleeting moment of an explosion, un," he stated.

"Cool," Amaya said nodding her head slightly.

**That's like really long for me, I am supposed to be writing an English essay on shitty Sherlock Holmes, that's supposed to be in…like 3 weeks ago, but oh well XD. **

**I am not sure I portrayed Pain correctly, I read that he was calm and detached, and I haven't seen much of him, cause I'm reading through the manga, I am not too good with subs, but I have watched 2 episodes! **

**Any problems? Write them in a review!**

**Thanks to ****CaitlinXcowz for my first review for this fic XD **

**See ya next time!**


	4. Yancha

**This one carries on where the last one ended, the reason the last one stopped is cause I couldn't be bothered to write anymore. Laziness strikes again. **

**And I found out like yesterday, that KAKASHI LIVES!!!!!!!! Gods I was so damned happy XD **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters, but seen as I kinda invented it, I own Deidara's bedroom, but I own no Deidara to stick in it *sigh*, I own Amaya also ^.^ **

"What do you mean cool hmm? You could at least be more, enthusiastic un" Deidara said.

"Why? Art has never really interested me a lot, your views, don't interest me," she stated taking a seat on his bed.

"You could at least try and act interested, un" Deidara stated, eying her as she sat down.

"Again why? Why should I?" She said, stretching as she yawned.

"If you're gonna yawn, get off my bed, un" Deidara Instructed, glaring slightly as he pointed his hand in some random direction.

"Why?" she asked.

"What is it with you and saying why un?" Deidara also questioned.

"What is it with you and saying un?" she retorted quickly.

"Shut up, and get off of my bed un!" he grumbled folding his arms.

"Do you have a shower? You said I was sleeping for three days, I feel unclean," Amaya said pushing herself up off his bed.

"Ummm, I do, but hadn't we better find you some clothes first un?" Deidara said, raising his visible eyebrow.

"Oh yeah!" Amaya said smiling and rubbing the back of her head.

"Hmm, I suppose you could borrow some of mine, maybe Go get some at the nearest village tomorrow or something, un" he stated standing up and walking over to his drawers. "What do you want, un?" he questioned, lazily turning round to look at her.

"I dunno, a shirt and some trousers, what-ever you've got," she stated.

"So helpful un," he grumbled, opening a drawer and rummaging through it, before pulling out a large T-Shirt.

"That will drown me," she stated raising an eyebrow.

"Are you saying I'm fat un?" Deidara said, his visible eyebrow narrowing downwards.

"No, but I am quite skinny, this vest thing, just makes me look bigger," she declared.

"Sure," he began sarcastically "I'll be you don't look much different with it off un!" he finished.

"Yeah I do! You want proof!" she said grabbing the bottom of her Anbu vest and beginning to pull it up.

"No, no, I believe you! Un" Deidara said, throwing the T-Shirt at her.

"Good," she said with a triumphant smirk as she caught the T-Shirt.

"Hmmm now for something for the bottom, un" he said trudging over to his wardrobe after he shut his drawer. He opened the wardrobe door and began to flip through his clothes as Amaya inspected the plain white T-shirt. "All I have is a spare pair of my Akatsuki uniform, things…un" he said holding her out a spare pair of his blue Trousers*.

"Well that will do," she said taking them "thanks, and I need a towel," she stated.

"Here un," he said handing her a towel he had just pulled from the bottom of his wardrobe.

"Thanks, and the shower is through that door yeah?" she said pointing to the door which she had noticed leading to a bathroom earlier. He nodded and she smiled before saying "Thanks" and walking through before shutting the door.

She quickly spotted the shower, and turned it on, letting the water run as she got undressed, so by the time she was in there the water was at just the right temperature. Feeling the warm water hit her skin was refreshing, and she closed her eyes and smiled before tilting her head back, soaking her hair. She began to think about the days events, a lot had happened, and she found it all rather hard to get her head around, it all felt like she was simply going to wake up and the dream would end. But it didn't. Deidara, she liked him, which was unusual for her, she never usually warmed up to people quickly, but to her, he was very likeable.

She was also trying to remember what had happened during the time she couldn't remember. It was obvious, from the fact she was covered in blood, but had no wounds someone had been injured. And she tried to get her head around the voice in her head and the pain. She searched her brain for answers.

_**You really want to know what happened, don't you? **_The same voice from that night suddenly intruded on her thoughts, no pain though. She decided not to speak out loud, Deidara would think she was a weirdo or something.

_Who the hell are you?_ She thought, hoping it would hear her.

_**Me? You don't know? **_The voice asked, sounding like it was mocking.

_Well if I did know, I wouldn't be asking now would I? _Amaya thought, attempting to put emotion into her thoughts, anger was what she hoped for.

_**Do you remember a story you gra**__**nd-pappy told you, when you were small, about the naughty dragon that was put into a cell? **_The voice asked.

_Vaguely _Amaya answered.

_**Your body is that cell, and I am the naughty dragon, I live inside you, but have been dormant for the past sixteen and half years, but the sealing spell has weakened, a lot,**_ the voice, now identified as a dragon said, a smirk evident in her tone.

_Do you have a name? _Amaya questioned.

_**Yancha**_* The dragon stated.

_And you are a girl? _

_**Yes, oh and that night, I killed them.**_

_Them guys, who were gonna kill me? _

_**Yes, and some others, wearing the outfit you were, I thought they were also going to kill you, I realise now, I was wrong.**_

_My team, you killed my Anbu team? _But the voice was gone. She sighed slightly saddened as she picked up a bottle which was by her feet. It read 'Soft and Silky, shampoo,' She smiled slightly, opening it and squirting it onto her hand before rubbing it onto her hair.

Fifteen or so minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed with a towel wrapped round her head. "I like your shower," she said to Deidara who was laying on his bed, with his arms behind his head, she the what she had been told in the shower to the back of her mind.

"Good for you, un," he said opening one eye to look at her, his hair had fallen down, and his scope lay on the desk, revealing his other eye.

"So, where do I sleep?" she said.

"I went and got some stuff for you, a duvet, some pillows, you get the floor un," he said with a grin as he sat up, stretching as he yawned.

"That's no fair," she pouted.

"Well, where else do you wanna sleep? You ain't sleeping up here with me un!" he declared.

"What makes you think I wanted to? You could let me have your bed, and you could sleep on the floor or something!" she said hopefully.

"No, un" he stated.

"Please,"

"No, un."

"Pretty please."

"Still no un."

As you may be able to imagine, this argument went on for quite some time….

**Meanings!**

**Trousers: well I'm just assuming that some people might not have come across this phrase before, being American and all, Don't slate me if you do, just wanted to make sure! Trousers is the English term for what Americans would call pants…**

**Yancha: is the Japanese word for Mischievous.**

**Thanks to Meco45 for reviewing.**

**Dunno when the next one will be up.**

**Reviews appreciated XD **


	5. Uniform

**Hello again! **

**Discalimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be here writing this, I would be screaming somewhere, so I obviously don't own it XD I own Amaya though.**

Eventually Amaya won their little argument and was allowed to sleep on his bed, with the condition that he also slept in it. Happy about her tiny victory, she decided she'd have to put up with it unless she waned to sleep on the floor. So after creating a wall of pillows between her and the blonde artist she went to sleep, a somewhat triumphant smile plastered on her face.

She slept relatively well, though quite uncomfortably her body didn't seem to agree with the fact that someone was in the same bed as her, so when she woke up she was squished against the wall. She sighed as she opened her eyes, covering hem with one of her hands as she allowed them to adjust to the light. It was definitely morning, the sun was up, the sky was blue and the bird were twittering away happily, and noisily, causing Amaya to groan as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes and gazed across at Deidara who was laying on his front with his arms tucked under his pillow, he looked peaceful.

Amaya smirked as she gently and quietly moved the pillows to the side before kicking him roughly. He rolled over toppling off of the bed, but not before her grabbed her leg and pulled her out also. She landed on his stomach, (and her face) laying over him side-ways and groaning.

"What the hell was that for, un?" Deidara questioned sleepily as he shuffled in an attempt to get her off. She was however grumbling about the fact her face was probably smashed in. "Your face is fine, un," Deidara said, a sweat drop appearing on the back of his head as he took her legs and moved them to the side.

Amaya gasped "Did you just lick me?" she said snapping her head round to look at him, then averting her gaze to his hand which was around her leg.

"…"

"How did you…? If your mouth is up…?" Amaya was confused and her facial expression showed that clearly as she leant forward and grabbed his hand, prying it from her leg as she flipped it over so the palm was clearly visible.

She could have sworn what she saw was a dream, a mouth on his hand, licking it's lips and grinning. Her eyes went wide, "Am I dreaming?" she said gazing back up to his face.

"No un" Deidara stated, grinning slightly.

"That's kinda cool, creepy, but cool. But in future do you think you could restrain it from…licking me…" Amaya stated.

"No guarantees there, un," Deidara said before he yawned and stretched. Amaya simply glared at him, gaining a grin from the blonde. "Well, I suppose we should go get your clothes from Konan, un" he said as he stood up, offering her a hand, which she declined before getting up herself.

A few minutes later they sauntered into the Kitchen where a couple of people were sitting at the table. The kitchen was simple, white cupboards, black worktops and it was rather large, the table was situated off to the side near a door which led to a living room. One of the people who was sitting at the table had bright red hair and a rather lazy expression on his face, and the other was a girl with blue hair which had a white flower in it and a lip piercing. She gazed up lazily from folding the paper she had in front of her to meet the eyes of both Amaya and Deidara before smiling slightly, it was not a horrible smile either, it was actually quite welcoming.

Amaya was about to say something before she was cut off by the blue haired female. "Nagato said you would come looking for me, you are Amaya no?" She asked. Amaya simply nodded. "I am Konan, your Akatsuki uniform is just through there," she said lifting her hand and pointing to a door to the right of them.

"Thanks," alexia said with a smile before walking over to the room Konan had pointed to. The guy with red hair simply sat there, not really doing much as he followed Amaya with his eyes.

Amaya opened the door to reveal a living room with a large TV attached to the wall opposite the door. It was a maroon shade of red with a simple black banner. The sofa and armchairs were also black, and made from leather. There was a guy with long black hair tied into a pony-tail, piercing black eyes and very prominent nose ridges staring blankly at the TV. Amaya walked in, picked up what she assumed was her uniform and scuttled back out, closing the door quietly behind her.

"I'd better go try these on," Amaya stated as she walked past Deidara, who sighed gently, before following her.

Around ten minutes later Amaya immerged from Deidara's bathroom wearing her Akatsuki uniform, which she had quickly decided she didn't like. It consisted of a black tank top, which was little bigger than bra, a fish-net top over it that went all the way down her arms ending in fingerless gloves, a navy blue skirt with the same colour shorts underneath and fishnet tights over her legs, standard Akatsuki shoes and standard socks (?) that reached her knees.

"I don't like it," she grumbled to Deidara who was lounging on his bed, with half of his back, head, neck shoulders etc hanging off of it, his hair and the top of his head on the floor.

"Well, it a little…" he paused to think "…more showy, than ours un," he said with a slight grin as he sat up, sitting on the bed properly.

"I look like a hooker," she groaned.

"You looked like one any-way un," Deidara answered quickly, his grin turning into a triumphant smirk.

Amaya glared at him before cracking her knuckles. "You're gonna pay for that," she growled.

"It was a joke, un," Deidara stated, still smirking.

"I don't care if it was a joke or not," she said as she began walking towards him, before wrestling him off the bed quickly, causing him to let out a strangled cry as he landed on his back. She stood on his chest, now she was the one wearing the smirk. "You gonna take it back blondie?" she said.

"Why should I, un" Deidara said before he squirmed as she put more weight on his chest. " Ok ok I take it back, un," Deidara said causing her to step off him and him to start coughing as he sat up.

"Good," she said triumphantly as she sat herself down on the chair by his desk.

**Sorry it took so long to get out, I have been so busy lately, I was in a school play, which I didn't want to be in. My drama teacher just put the whole class in it and I had to spend a lot of time on that, so Sorry again =].**

**Excuse me if the second half was a bit shitty, my muse has been on short supply recently…**

**I have to say RIP MJ, I was and always will be a fan DX**

**So 'til next time XD**


	6. Staring blankly at the TV

**Sorry I took so long, more apologies at the bottom =]**

**Disclaimer: By now, whoever is reading this will realise I don't own Naruto, I own Amaya though. **

Amaya awoke the following morning wearing Deidara's clothes again. Just like the previous morning her body was pressed against the cool wall as Deidara slept soundly beside her, on his side dribbling on his pillow, he was a completely different person when he was sleeping, goofy almost. The coldness of the wall was actually rather refreshing, the room was hot and stuffy, Amaya groaned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking around the room sleepily.

She took this chance to gently crawl down the bed, getting off of the bottom to silently walk towards the bathroom where she shut the door and switched on the light. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked quite rough, largely due to the fact she had just woken up, her hair was tied up into a loose messy bun, she had dark circles under her eyes and she looked rather pale. She sighed gently as she began to de-clothe herself before switching on the shower and stepping in.

After twenty five or so minutes she immerged from the bathroom, wearing her uniform, a towel wrapped around her wet hair to find Deidara still dribbling on his pillow. She went back into the bathroom and returned moments later with a jug full of freezing cold water. She made her way over to an unsuspecting Deidara and just tipped the jug up-side-down over his head, the water making a satisfying splashing sound as it hit his face. He sat up and let out a some-what high pitched squeal, not necessarily a noise that should be coming from a man. His gaze immediately fixed on Amaya, who was grinning.

"And what the hell was that for? Un," Deidara growled wiping his face with his bed covers.

"It's hot, thought it might be refreshing," Amaya stated, her tone of voice cocky.

"Well you though wrong, un" he almost spat the words at her.

"Someone's grumpy this morning," Amaya teased as Deidara sat on the edge of the bed before standing up, she noticed he was topless, he had a toned body, the muscles on his abdomen standing out only a little but not too much. His six-pack wasn't the first thing that caught Amaya's eye, what did was a sewn up mouth on his chest; she raised an eyebrow silently questioning him.

"It's kinda the same as my hands, un" he stated, he didn't seem the least bit embarrassed or ashamed. She simply nodded before he gazed at the jug in her hands.

"hehe well, about that…" she trailed of laughing nervously as he cracked his knuckles.

A few minutes (and a lot of squealing) later they both immerged from his room, they were both soaked, as was his room and they were both laughing. "I had already had a shower," Amaya said as she followed him towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty, the muffled sound of the TV could be heard and Amaya looked in to see the same guy as yesterday, staring blankly at it. "Who is that guy? He seems vaguely familiar…" Amaya whispered to Deidara who was putting bread into the toaster.

"Oh him, that's Itachi Uchiha, un," Deidara said with obvious distaste in his voice as he sorted out the toaster.

"I know him! He was an Anbu, and then he went crazy and killed all of his clan, save his little brother," Amaya stated, her voice still hushed.

"Everyone knows that, un" Deidara stated blankly getting two plates from a nearby cupboard.

"Does he always just watch TV?" Amaya questioned.

"Pretty much, he's not exactly what you call sociable, and he's a wanker, un" Deidara stated.

"Oh, so I'm taking it you two don't get on then," Amaya said.

"You're taking it right, un" Deidara said as four pieces of toast popped out of the toaster, he put two pieces on each plate then handed one to Amaya "Do whatever you like with them, un" he stated trudging over to the fridge and getting out some butter before taking it to the table and sitting down; Amaya followed, sitting next to him. She spread some butter on her own toast before taking a bite.

"So, is there any chance I could maybe go buy some clothes, from a village or something," Amaya questioned, he voice muffled due to the mouthful of toasted bread.

"I'll go ask the boss in a bit, un" Deidara stated, munching on his toast.

And so after around half an hour Deidara had been allowed to take Amaya to a nearby village so she could buy some clothes, he had also been given some money to give to her. The village they were going to was relatively small and wasn't really aware of the existence of the Akatsuki. They wore their uniform, and much to Amaya's distaste she had to wear the coat, and the hat, but not her headband, Deidara had told her that people would get suspicious of two people walking around with scratches through the symbols, especially as they were from different villages. (she had of-course already scratched the line through the hidden-leaf symbol.)

Deidara made a clay bird, using one of the mouths on his hands, which almost fascinated her, he put it on the floor and there was a loud 'poof' noise as the bird got bigger. Amaya groaned. "We'll fly most of the way, and walk around a mile on foot, so as not to arouse suspicion, un" Deidara stated as e stepped up onto the bird, offering Amaya a hand which she declined, raising an eyebrow as she climbed onto the large clay bird.

As the bird took off, Amaya squealed, grabbing hold of Deidara, locking her arms around his waist, causing a very light shade of pink to spread across his cheeks as he looked at her(her hat is in her one of her hands). "You hate it don't you? Un" he asked, for once not mocking her or sounding sarcastic. She nodded into his chest where she had buried her head. "We'll only be about five or ten minutes, un" he stated wrapping his arms around her in a comforting manor and resting his chin on her head, the way se was standing made her look even shorter than she already was.

As promised around five minutes later the giant bird landed and Deidara attempted to pry her arms from around his waist. "Is it over?" came Amaya's voice, muffled by Deidara's chest.

"Yes un" Deidara stated as she looked up at him before removing her arms from around his waist and hopping off of the bird, she was blushing. She had actually quite enjoyed that, he smelt nice, kinda like burnt wood mixed with the scent of the shampoo she had used the last couple of days, she liked it.

Deidara hopped off seconds later and the bird disappeared in a puff of smoke, he put his hat on and Amaya followed his lead, setting it neatly on her head. They walked off toward the village their coats flowing behind them in he gently breeze that took the edge off the scorching sun.

***/_\* lol it's Itachi, watching the TV XD came across that randomly on my travels through DeviantArt. **

**Sorry I took SOOOO long, I am probably hated. I have been busy, but I'm finally off school and I have a whole day tomorrow to work on another chapter, which will probably follow on directly from this one. Only because I'm too last to just carry on writing now, and I have 20 minutes left on the comp =]**

**Excuse any spelling mistakes, or words in the wrong place, my Word sometimes plays up =/ **

**I had a lot f shit going on recently, my birthday being on of those things, got Ultimate Ninja 4, Deidara's in it!!! I'm not taking to his voice though, and the guy is gonna be Dei's VA in the series, man that is gonna take some getting used to, I just don't think he's right, tell me what you think if you review just say whether you like his VA or not.**

**Luvs ya all for reading xx **

**Hopefully updating within the next couple of days!!!!**


	7. Why the hell is that Whore here?

**Disclaimer: The fact that I don't own Naruto hasn't changed overnight, neither has the fact that Amaya is mine, and so is any other OC that may appear.**

**Again, sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

Amaya and Deidara sauntered through the streets; Amaya had already picked a few different things and bought them, including a rather large T-shirt and pear of shorts to sleep in, a pretty blue kimono which had a darker blue dragon on it and some regular day-time clothes. Much to Deidara's distaste, he was being forced to carry almost everything. It fascinated Amaya how no-one seemed to know about the Akatsuki, some people were giving them strange and suspicious looks but that's as far as it went.

After around an hour of Amaya spending they sat down at a table next to a stall and got a jug of sake. "You sure know how to spend, un" Deidara stated with a sigh as Amaya poured them each a cup of sake.

"I'm a girl, what do you expect?" Amaya said with a slight smile.

"We're not even old enough to be drinking this un…" Deidara said raising his visible eyebrow.

"You're an S-ranked criminal, and you're afraid of drinking Sake in a public place?" Amaya said, her voice hushed, Deidara sighed. Amaya finished her cup full before pouring another. "So what's your story? How'd you get into the Akatsuki?" Amaya questioned him as she raised her newly filled cup to her lips.

"I…kinda blew up half my village, left, became a terrorist for hire and was picked up by the Akatsuki, un…" Deidara said taking a sip of his sake.

"I get the feeling you're not telling me the entire story," Amaya pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"That's because I'm not, the details are unimportant, un" he stated blankly. Amaya nodded.

Then something caught Amaya's eye, something she didn't want to see. Hair, the same colour as hers, sitting over the shoulder of it's owner revealing a large dragon tattoo spreading over her entire back, obscured only by the back of a top. It was her cousin, from the leaf village. "Why the hell is that whore here?" Amaya growled quietly.

"Huh?" Deidara looked behind him focusing on what she was looking at. Amaya had sent chakra to her ears, allowing her to hear the conversation.

"Have you seen this girl? It's important," her calm as ever voice rang in Amaya's ears.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't sorry," an old lady standing at a stall answered her question.

"Don't worry, we'll find her eventually even if we have to search for days," The also calm voice of a tall silver haired jonin with a masked face was heard.

"Kimiko, and Kakashi," Amaya muttered.

"What? Un" Deidara said, causing Amaya to wince, his voice sounded much louder when her hearing was multiple times better. Then Kimiko turned around, scanning the area, her eyes fixing directly onto Deidara and Amaya. Even though she had a clear view she wouldn't be able to tell it was Amaya, her hat was covering her face, but they were still with the Akatsuki.

"Hey, you two!" Kimiko shouted.

"Oh shit," Amaya said as she quickly stood up, grabbing most of her bags, and Deidara who quickly grabbed the rest of her bags, they began running as fast as they could. People shouted as they ran past, knocking over boxes and even while stalls.

After a couple of minutes they were out of the village and Amaya skidded to a halt, dust flying up behind her as the two leaf jonin also stopped.

"You're with the Akatsuki!" Kimiko pointed out, resting a had on her hip and pointing at them with the other.

"You don't sat, un" Deidara said pulling his hat off, revealing his smirking face.

"You there, reveal your face!" Kimiko shouted at Amaya. With a slightly nervous sigh Amaya pulled off her hat, allowing her blue hair to flow in the breeze, the gasp that escaped her cousin's lips could easily be heard. "But….Why?" her voice broke as she spoke.

"Why not? It's not like I'm ever going to be welcomed back into Konoha now is it?" Amaya stated.

"Well then, looks like I'm gonna have to take you down doesn't it?" Kimiko's previously sad voice now filled with rage. She slammed her hands down-wards into he ground "Earth style! Deepground Dragon Jutsu!" she shouted at the top of her voice. Nothing happened and Deidara laughed.

"Deidara move!" Amaya shouted at him as she jumped, he followed suit, jumping backwards just as a giant long dragon burst out of the ground, made from earth, it's jaws open as it followed Amaya up into the air. Amaya's had glowed blue as she punched it, hard, it's body curled up slightly before falling to the ground, landing with a giant crash sending dust and earth flying everywhere. It lifted it's head and growled before shooting forwards towards Amaya again, ripping up the earth underneath it and making a long groove in the ground.

Amaya ran forwards, dodging the rather clumsy dragon made from earth and chakra, towards her cousin, who was ready as Amaya threw a kick her way, catching her leg, and throwing Amaya to the ground. Amaya landed with a thud, but literally in a flash she was up and behind Kimiko, swiping at her legs, causing her to fall down. By now the dragon had turned around and was heading for them, then there was loud explosion as a small white bird flew into the side of the giant beast, the dragon was now missing a giant chunk from just behind its head. Everyone looked over to Deidara, who was smiling triumphantly, that smile was wiped off as bits of mud and grass began to slowly float up to the dragon and fill in the hole by its head.

As Amaya was about to kick her cousin, a log appeared in her place and Kimiko was now behind her, holding a kunai at her throat. "Why'd you do it? Why's you join them, you could have come back!" Kimiko said, her voice a mixture of anger and sadness.

"What do you care? And I would have been executed anyway, I killed five people! My own squad, like hell would I be welcomed back into the village," Amaya growled.

"I would have helped you, I do care, you're the only family I have left," Kimiko said, her grip on Amaya loosening slightly giving Amaya the chance to lift her hands and grab the kunai, slicing her cousins fingers as she twisted it around, causing her to let go of both Amaya and the kunai. The dragon yelped in pain, which was when Amaya realised it was linked to Kimiko, somehow.

Just as Amaya was about to act, rushing forward, holding the kunai, aiming for her cousins unprotected stomach, Kakashi, whom she had completely forgotten about rushed forward, past her. She held her stomach as blood began to seep from a long wound, he had one to her what she wanted to do to her cousin, it had cut through her coat and into her skin. Dipping her hand into her coat and pulling out a small grey circular object she threw it to the ground, creating a thick grey fog.

She ran as quickly as she could toward Deidara, her legs nearly giving way as she saw he had made a large clay bird. The last thing she could remember was falling forwards, feeling him catch her as she drifted away into unconsciousness.

She was greeted by a voice she didn't want to hear. _**You know, If you'd just got a little but angry, I could have helped you out there. **_It was of course Yancha. In her current state Amaya could see her clearly, she was not like the dragon her cousin had created she was more of a western style dragon, a short body with powerful legs, and large wings sprouting from her shoulder blades, she had a long whip-like tail a powerful jaw and piercing red eyes, she was a dull green colour.

_I don't want you help! _ Amaya screamed at her.

_**You may not want it, but you need it, you were so consumed by hatred for your cousin that you forgot everything else**_, as she spoke her mouth didn't move, she just stood, against the black backdrop of Amaya's mind, looking down upon her. _**I want to help you, that much you should try and understand, truth be told when I killed your squad I was scared, I though I was gonna die, because if you die I will follow. Next time I will be more careful.**_

_There won't be a next time_ Amaya said.

_**If you say so**___and Yancha faded away, leaving Amaya's thoughts to herself….

**DONE! Woo, so that's 2 days in a row, wow lol. **

**I will expand on Kimiko's character, probably….at some stage.**

**Thanks for reading. */_\* lol I love that =]**


	8. Can I hear water?

'**Sup Homies?......ok moving on!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, or Deidara, or Shippuden, which is out in English WOO! Amaya belongs to me!!!! **

Amaya groaned as she sat up, a sharp pain almost literally kicking her in the gut as she winced, she could feel something covering up the rather large gash on her stomach despite her awareness of not wearing a coat. She looked down at her abdomen to see it covered in black strips of what appeared to be her Akatsuki coat, she sighed.

"So, you're awake then un?" she heard Deidara's voice above her. He was sitting in a tree, one leg pulled up to his chest, the other dangling loosely over the edge of the branch he was perched on.

"Apparently so," Amaya stated a smirk planted on her face.

"You're funny, un," Deidara said, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he jumped down, landing next to her.

"Thanks," she said happily. "So you ripped my coat up and wrapped me up in it?" Amaya said with a smile.

"Yes, I did, anything wrong with that un?" he said raining his visible eyebrow.

"Well, apart from the fact you ripped up my coat…." She trailed off.

"It already had a massive hole in it, there was really no point in using mine now was there un?" he said tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Can I hear water?" Amaya said as she looked up at the dark sky, she could see thick clouds rolling over slowly. Deidara nodded as she walked forward, through some buses to reveal a large lake. Well, as lakes go, it was actually kinda small, but it was still very pretty. Amaya smiled slightly, ignoring the pain in her gut as she gazed down at the reflection of the large moon shining off of the seemingly black lake, it was beautiful.

"It's really something, isn't it? Un" Deidara said gently as he too immerged from behind the bushes.

"Yeah," Amaya simply answered, gaping in awe at the scene before her, never before had she seen anything quite like this. To add to the beauty, a few fireflies darted around the surface, and the moon reflected silver beams off the scales of the fish underneath the water. Being in this situation, alone, with a guy Amaya would describe as romantic, the sort of thing a newly-wed might like to see on her honeymoon (how Ironic Honey_moon_lol).

"I thought you were gonna die, un" Deidara broke the silence causing Amaya to turn around and look at him.

"Really, it's not that bad," as if to contradict her statement a sharp, stabbing sensation of pain could be felt underneath the 'bandages.'

"You lost a lot of blood, and I had to concentrate on getting away from those tow jonin, in the opposite direction of our base, un. There was noting I could do while I concentrated on escaping, and by the time I landed you had broken out in a sweat and gone _really _pale, un" Deidara said. "you still are kinda pale, un" he added.

"Oh, I guess it was kinda bad, stupid grey haired prick," Amaya said with a frown.

"I saved all your clothes that you bought un" Deidara stated with a grin, breaking the mood somewhat.

Amaya laughed "I probably would have been pissed off if you hadn't, which would make look like a right ungrateful cow," she said also grinning as she turned her head to look back up at the silver-white moon. She walked over to the edge of the lake and sat down, pulling off her socks, shoes and rolling up her fish-net tights before hanging her feet over the edge, allowing them to sink into the freezing cold water. She flinched away slightly as the water touched the tip of her toe, but quickly plunged them in afterwards, feeling slightly uncomfortable while her body got used to the cold. She leaned back, resting most of her body-weight on her palms as she stared at the rippling reflection of the moon, with a slight smile.

She was vaguely aware of Deidara as he sat by her, but not so his feet were in the water like hers were. "we'll go back to base in the morning, inform them of the situation, you'll be in the bingo book now, un" he said with a grin.

"Cool, you know I always wanted to have my face all over wanted posters," Amaya said sarcastically, looking over to him and raising both her eyebrows.

"Doesn't everyone un" Deidara said, his voice also sarcastic.

Amaya smiled, a genuine smile, not sarcastic not smirking, just a smile as she gazed at Deidara. She looked up as she felt a spot of rain hit her hand gently, then another, until it was gently patting down all around her. She smiled, she loved it when it rained, especially at night, which was why her name was so appropriate, Amaya meaning night rain. Her smile broadened as she closed her eyes, allowing the cool rain to fall on her face, her hair slowly getting wetter as the rain got slightly harder.

The scene around her got darker as the thick grey clouds began to cover the large bright moon. Amaya looked round at Deidara, the last bit of light reflecting off his face, illuminating it in the darkness. It was then that she realised, he was actually quite attractive, despite always having half his face covered. He was pretty, for a guy but he was pretty in a masculine way. A faint tint of pink travelled across Amaya's cheeks, it would be invisible to him in the fading light though.

"What? Is there something on my face un?" Deidara said as he noticed her staring. Amaya shook her head.

"Deidara?" she said quietly. He was about to answer but was cut off as she leaned toward him and pushed her lips gently against his. She pulled away after a couple of seconds and looked into his visible eyes. "Thank you, for, everything," she said with a smile.

"Umm, no problem, un," Deidara answered, stuttering slightly as his cheeks turned pink. He didn't know if it was the right thing to do, but he shuffled forward, putting his arm around Amaya's shoulder. She tensed up slightly but relaxed almost immediately laying her head into his chest slightly. He smiled and rested his head on top of hers, simply staring ahead of him at the lake. She too smiled, snuggling closer into his chest, which was good also because she was quite cold, and he was warm, she could feel his body heat radiating from him. Staring ahead of her she listened to the rhythmic sound of the rain as she began to drift, slowly into a silent slumber.

**I thought that was pretty sweet. I figured, seen as his is a romance story, I would have to get a little romance in there somewhere, and I had no ideas for this chapter, so I decided to slot it in.**

**A nice moonlit lake might not be everyone's idea of romantic but it is mine. **

***/_\* Itachi agrees, cause in the Naruto book I just got, 'Tobi' tells Sasuke, that Itachi is a nice guy, but in more words lol. I got book 43. I haven't even got from 34 onwards lol. They have 3 for 2 on manga at my local bookstore, and my friend only wanted 2 so she gave me a free one. Bless her lol. **

**I love the shippuden English dub, Deidara's voice actor actually isn't that bad. He just isn't as good in the game =/ **

**Anyone else here think Danzo is Madara? Cause I do lol. **

**I'm rambling, so I'll leave now lol.**


	9. Can I have my coat back?

**How long has it taken! Like I dunno it's been that long! Sorry, I took so long!**

**However long it has been, will not change the fact I don't own Naruto, 'nuff said, it ain't mine! I own Amaya, who is really short lol =D**

**On with the story, sorry if it sucks, my brain is currently frazzling away the only cell it has =/**

Amaya awoke to the sound of birds chirping away in the trees above her, the sky was blue and almost cloudless, but it was still quite cold. Apparently Deidara had laid his jacket over her because as she sat down it slid down her body, making her shiver as the crisp morning air made contact with her skin. She winced at the sharp pain in her stomach as she remembered her wound, she looked down, that she could tell it hadn't re-opened and started bleeding, but then blood doesn't really show up too well on black.

She put her hand down to touch the makeshift bandages and felt they were dry, she sighed gently before she was snapped from her thoughts. "We should go soon, un," it was Deidara obviously. "Do you feel ok to like, move and stuff un?" he questioned her as she looked around. He was leaning against a tree with his arms folded.

"I should be fine," Amaya stated as she stood up quickly, wincing slightly.

"So, do you think I could have my coat back, un?" he questioned stepping forward slightly.

"No," Amaya stated with a playful grin as she picked the coat up and put it on herself.

Deidara sighed.

Amaya then picked up her socks, and shoes and put them on. "We have to go on your little bird thing, don't we?" Amaya said as she looked around to Deidara who smirked.

"I'll let you hold onto me, if you give me my coat back, un" he said his smirk changing into a large grin.

"But I'm ill! I like, nearly died you said so yourself," Amaya protested, pouting slightly as she folded her arms.

"But you didn't die, so gimme my coat back un," Deidara said calmly.

"But I'll get cold," Amaya said, sounding like a little child.

"So will I if I can't have it back, un" Deidara said holding out his hand. "And plus, I'll bet you bought something yesterday that can keep you warm, un" he added.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that little shopping spree! Where's the stuff?" she said looking around. Deidara pointed behind him where the bags from yesterday, filled with Amaya's clothes sat, rustling in the slight breeze. She brushed past Deidara, ignoring the pain as she knelt down and delved into the bags searching for the coat she was certain she had bought. "Why is it so cold anyway, it was boiling yesterday," Amaya said as she pulled a long blue coat from one of the bags, a grin planted on her face.

"What am I a weather-man un. How the hell should I know un?" Deidara stated as Amaya took his coat of before throwing it at him.

"Right, I'm ready," Amaya said with a grin as she pulled the coat on.

Moments later a giant bird sat on the floor, Deidara stepped on, offering a hand to Amaya who took it as she climbed onto the giant clay bird, holding her bags in one hand. As soon as she was securely on the bird it took off causing her to screech and wrap her arms around Deidara's waist. "What about our hats?" Amaya questioned, her voice muffled as it was pressed into Deidara's chest.

"We always lose our hats un," Deidara stated as he gazed across the open plains, the wind whipping up his hair in all different directions. "What about last night? Un," Deidara asked causing Amaya to look up at him for a moment.

"What about it?" Amaya said as she pressed her face into his chest again.

"Did it mean anything? Un?" his tone was serious.

"Do you want it to mean something?" Amaya said her voice also serious, yet still muffled by his chest.

"I don't know un," Deidara said with a sigh.

**Meanwhile, in Konoha.**

"What do you mean she is with the Akatsuki?" The irritated voice of the fifth Hokage filled the circular office. "I've had a bad day, that's the last thing I need to hear!" she added as she began pacing behind her desk, causing a frustrated Kimiko to bit her lip.

"She was with another, I injured her and the fled, we were unable to pursue," Kakashi spoke up, causing Lady Tsunade's head to snap round, giving the silver haired jonin a somewhat confused look.

"What do you mean 'unable to pursue' Kakashi?" Tsunade questioned as she rested her hands on her hips.

"They fled by air, Lady Tsunade, they were travelling quite fast, there was no way we could've kept up," Kimiko spoke up, making eye contact with the Hokage.

"By air?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"On a giant bird," Kimiko stated, sounding almost comical.

"Are you joking? A giant bird," Tsunade said sounding as though she was holding back a laugh.

"No, it's true," Kakashi said, Tsunade sighed.

"So now with have two jonin level shinobi with the Akatsuki, this is just great, thanks you two, if you hear of anything else, tell me straight away," Tsunade sighed as she sat down. "We don't have any missions for you at the moment, so you're free to do what you want," Tsunade said as she shooed them away.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," Kimiko said with a smile as she turned around, following Kakashi as he walked out.

"Don't get yourself worked up over it, just try and forget about it and relax a little," Kakashi said as they walked out of the Hokage's mansion.

"Easier said than done," Kimiko sighed as she looked up to Kakashi, who gave her an eye closing smile.

"Let's go have a drink or something, try and keep you occupied," Kakashi suggested as Kimiko nodded, linking her arm with his as they walked down the street.

**I'll apologise again for taking so long. I won't bother making excuse I've just had other stuff to do =/ sorry again, you'll get annoyed with my apologising.**

***/_\* hehe Itachi. **

**So not much really goes on in this chapter, but Oh wells, it's an update =D**

**Thanks for reading see ya soon (maybe =/)**


End file.
